Too Much for Wizards to Handle
by ILovePJOandCats
Summary: Looking back it might not have been wise to invite the most powerful demigods in centuries into one magic school. Sets place during The Order of the Phoenix and after Blood of Olympus. Trials of Apollo do not exist here.
1. Chapter 1

An old man with a long white beard and twinkling grey eyes behind half moon spectacles in long flowing purple robes walked along the streets of New York. A younger man with black hair and black eyes in black robes walked along him, glancing around in wonder. Two young boys and a girl walked beside them. One of the boys had messy raven black hair and startling emerald green eyes. A small scar shaped like a bolt of lightning was present on his forehead. Next to him was a boy with bright red hair, clear blue eyes and a face full of freckles. The girl had long mousey brown hair and brown eyes. They were all dressed in casual clothing. "Where is the... help we are searching for, Dumbledore?" "They live nearby. We are close." The teens looked around curiously. Harry, Ron and Hermione had not expected that after a month of being banned from knowing what was going on, they were invited to help along this mission. Harry wondered what was the reason for taking them along. Surely, of they thought he was too young to attend Order meetings, he would be in their eyes too young to go on missions. Dumbledore stopped in front of an apartment. Sirius looked surprised. Surely the "important help" they were looking for wouldn't live in a muggle house? Hermione stared at the door. Something seemed familiar about the house. "We're here." Dumbledore announced. He rang the doorbell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For Percy Jackson, life was great at the moment. Then he heard knocking on the door. Of course he had to jinx it. The war with Gaea had been won a year ago. Leo had sacrificed himself to defeat Gaea, but Festus had used the physician's cure to bring him back to life. Unfortunately, something named the astrolobe, or whatever Leo said it was called, did not work, and he didn't reach Ogygia. However, as the gods decided to grant him one wish, he chose to let Calypso be free from her island prison. But the gods decided, as a precaution, they would wipe Calypso's memory of being an immortal titaness, and turned her into a mortal and gave her false memories of being the daughter of a elementary school teacher and a doctor. So in the end, Leo's heart was still broken, but Calypso ended up being happy and studying in Oxford. And even though, to this day nightmares still plagued us demigods, we had a peaceful (Well, as peaceful as a demigod's life could be ) life, and right now, we were in mom's apartment celebrating Jason and Piper's engagement. (Yup, that's right. Jason and Piper, or Jasper as the Aphrodite cabin puts it, got engaged at seventeen. But honestly, after all we've been through, it's not really a big deal. ) Apparently Jason decided to propose after seeing how successful my proposal was. (Yeah, me and Annabeth got engaged too. Two months before "Jasper". It took a while for me to understand why I could hear the Aphrodite cabin squealing "Percabeth!" When Annabeth wore her ring in camp. ) Right now the seven and Nico and Will (He and Nico got together shortly after he told me I "wasn't his type". I was, and still am, so confused. But I'm happy for them. ) were sitting in my mom's living room eating heavenly good blue cookies and Annabeth and Piper were saying something about a double wedding while everyone else were nodding their heads pretending to understand when we heard knocking sounds. Our conversation halted immediately. We all looked at each other, asking the same question. We heard more knocks. I sighed and stood up. I strode over to the door and yanked it open. I was not expecting what I saw. An incredibly old man with a long flowing white beard and half-moon spectacles in long purple robes stood in front of me. His silvery eyes were filled with, no not malice, but the feeling that he knew more than you did. Behind him was a pale man with long black hair, black eyes and black robes. He had a sunken and broken look like he had faced horrors too hard to mention. Behind the both of them were three teenagers. One had short red hair and clear blue eyes. His face was full of freckles, and seemed a bit, well, easily angered and stupid. I could tell by the look on his face, like "I'm always better than you, cause every decision you make will be wrong, and I'll always be right." Next to him was a girl with long mousey brown hair and inquiring brown eyes. Right now she seemed like she was bursting with unanswered questions. And finally, was a boy with long untamed black hair and emerald green eyes behind a thick pair of glasses. There was a curious looking scat on his forehead. It was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Like the one Zeus thought I had stolen. The old guy in the front, probably the leader, cleared his throat. "Excuse me, may we discuss some matters?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared at the boy who opened the door. I thought we were searching for "important help" in the war. So why were going to the residence of a kid who only looked about nineteen or twenty? I looked at him again. He had windswept raven black hair and tanned skin like he'd spent most of his life on a beach. His body was well muscled, not the kind like he'd been working out, more like he'd spent years training. But most curious were his eyes. They were a stunning sea green that at the moment looked like the peaceful and calm sea that every body dreamed about for a perfect vacation, but I had a feeling they could change if his mood changed. However, under that peaceful feel you got when you looked at his eyes, I could see a glimmer of brokenness that I sometimes saw in the mirror as an aftereffect of Azkaban. But this boy probably hadn't been to Azkaban, or even encountered a dementor before. Right? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dumbledore saying, "Excuse me, may we discuss some matters?" The boy stared at him for a second, before reluctantly answering. "Sure, but do you mind the my friends are at home right now?" Dumbledore chuckled, as if that was exactly what he wanted, and replied, "Sure, the more the merrier, is that not the saying?" I realized the boy was clutching something in his pocket. Could it be a wand? I was immediately aware and found my hand inching toward my own wand. He seemed to notice, and glared at me, before saying, "Sure, well follow me, then." And turned around and walked down a corridor. We followed him, and I saw Harry closing and locking the door behind us. The walls were covered in photos, some of a black haired child with green eyes, other of a woman with brown hair with a man with salt and pepper hair.  
There were also photos of the same people with a bunch of other teenagers. They turned a corner and saw the teenagers from the photos all in the same room. One of the boys had short cropped blond hair and clear blue eyes that looked like electricity was running through them. He was almost as muscled as the boy who led them here, if not even more. He was also pretty tanned and had a small scar on top of his lip. Next to him was a native American looking girl with choppy brown braids with a feather in her hair not from any creature I had ever seen before. She had strange and mesmerising kaleidoscopic eyes that swirled with different colours, ranging from blue to green to brown. Next to her was another tanned and muscled teen, this time a girl. She had long wavy blond hair tied in a neat ponytail. Her gray eyes were not unlike Dumbledore's, filled with knowledge of things you didn't even know existed. On the chair next to her was a girl with dark skin, maybe an African American, with long cinnamon brown curls and strange golden eyes. Next to her was a Chinese looking boy with neat black hair in an army shave with brown eyes. He seemed to be the most muscled of the bunch. Sitting beside him was a slightly scrawny Latino boy who seemed to be fiddling with something on his lap. And finally in the corner were a boy with long blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was tanned, like most of them. And finally, curled up next to him, was a pale boy with black hair and eyes such a dark brown they were almost seemed black. He also seemed younger, like the African American girl. However, even though he was the smallest out of them, even he had clearly visible muscles. I wondered how these teens were so strong. We all stared at each other for a while. Finally the native American looking girl spoke up. "Well hello, please have a seat everyone. May we please know your names?" I immediately felt a compelling urge to say my name as we all sat on a couch. "Ron." " I'm Harry." "My name is Hermione." I heard next to me. "Name's Sirius." "Refer to me as Dumbledore, " the Latino snorted as he played with something in his hands, "though I must say your power is growing, Ms. McLean." All the teens suddenly looked up, aware. The buff blond wrapped an arm around the girl. I was just plain confused. What power? And how did Dumbledore know? Dumbledore cracked a smile. "Chiron keeps me informed about news at your camp." "At that, the blond girl smirked slightly. "Athena, I presume?" What did that mean? Who or what was Athena? Dumbledore nodded. "And you, I presume, are Annabeth Chase?" She smirked wider and nodded. How did Dumbledore know? "So if I am correct... " He pointed at the boy who had led us in, "Perseus, or Percy Jackson," he pointed at the buff blond guy, " Jason Grace, " the girl next to him, "Piper McLean," the African American girl, "Hazel Levesque," the Chinese guy, "Frank Zhang," the Latino, "Leo Valdez," the blond in the corner, "Will Solace," and finally the pale boy, "and Nico Di Angelo." They all wore stunned looks on their faces, when the blond girl, no, Annabeth smirked.  
"Well now that we have the names out of the way, shall we discuss matters?" I was still so confused. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

"So Albus, what are we hear to discuss? I'm certain you're not here to have tea and talk about the weather." I noticed Harry glared at Annabeth when she referred to her half-brother by his first name. Not that he knew that. He looked like he thought Annabeth had disrespected his idol or something. So he just seemed shocked when Albus just smiled and said, "No, we are certainly not. We well, need your help." I could see Jason rubbing his temples. Piper sighed. "What is it?" Annabeth questioned. "Um, there might be a war brewing in England and..." "You require our assistance." I finished. He sighed. "Yes. " We all groaned. "Really?" I could hear Nico complain from his corner. Albus grimaced. "I hate to require this of you, but because..." "How long?" He frowned. "Um, maybe two or three years..." "What? Two or three years? Are you out of your freaking mind, you..." Piper practically screamed. Jason put a hand on her arm and started soothing her. Now all the English people except for Albus were staring at us. The Harry boy's hand started inching towards his pocket. I glared at him and he immediately stopped. "Oh and also there are also some... details we need to tell you." Albus slowly said. "Yeah, like why you're wearing those ridiculous robes." I heard Leo mutter. I stifled my laugh. Albus apparently heard. "Oh, because we're wizards." Piper and Jason stooped arguing and faced the man. "Yeah and I'm the president of America." Piper snorted. "Well you could..." "Not the point, Sparky." Albus sighed. "No, I'm serious." He took out a stick and pointed it at a tissue box. "Bombarda!" Tissues flew everywhere. Bits of cardboard landed in my lap. I groaned. "Why can't I ever have a day where nothing in my house explodes?" "Seaweed Brain, what did you do when I was gone yesterday?" "Nothing." "I better hope not." "Leo did it." I saw her sigh through the falling tissues. "Right, Albus, can you fix this?" Yes, sorry. Reparo." The tissues and the cardboard pieced back together. "Well, you've certainly made your point." I said. "Can you tell us more details about this mission?" Annabeth asked. "Only if you accept." Albus replied "You know we can keep the secret." "Yes , but some of the information I will tell you is so confidential even some of the people here don't know about it." "Fair enough." Annabeth mused "How about this, give us time to think about it." "Alright. Just keep in mind the enemy is pretty powerful, but you could save so many innocent lives if you accept." He got me and he knew it. "Would you mind waiting here while we discuss it in another room?" "No, not at all, Annabeth."

 **Sorry this is short. I didn't want to add anything else as they would make the chapter worse.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"First I learn greek gods and goddesses are real, then wizards and witches, now what? Superheroes?" Leo exclaimed. "Shut up, repair boy. Don't jinx it." Piper rolled her eyes. "Guys stop arguing. We're here to calmly discuss this matter, not argue like babies." "Well, two or three years is a pretty long time. Longer than any quest I've been on." I stated. "True though, Seaweed Brain. It is very long. And let's not forget the quest is in England. Also very far away." "Yeah, but wizards!" Leo yelled. "Shut up Repair boy. But true." Piper mused. "So basically, we're going." Jason summed up. "Yes." Annabeth sighed. "But what about being the praetor? I'm not sure if Reyna could handle it by herself." Frank reminded. "She pretty much already is, you're less a praetor, more her assistant." Leo chimed in. Frank opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. Everyone knew it was true. Suddenly Piper said, "What about the weddings?" We almost forgot about that. "Um... What did you girls plan just now?" Annabeth and Piper almost rolled their eyes in sync at my question. "Were you boys not listening? We're having a double wedding. Together, so we can make it easier to plan." I glanced at Jason. "Yeah, of course we were listening, just wanted to be... reminded." He answered. Piper sighed. "Well let's go ask if they can give us a little bit of time to... get married." We pushed open the door and found the wizards in a quiet but heated discussion. We stood on the side and watched them argue. We heard snippets of their argument. "Not wizards..." Well they got that right. Annabeth muttered. "America, of all bloody places..." "Well that's not nice." Piper frowned. "But it is pretty bloody." Will said. "Don't remind us." Jason replied. "Death eaters..." "who would want to eat Thanatos?" Nico muttered. "Should we interrupt them?" I asked. "Nah, I like listening to this." Annabeth smirked. Albus caught her eye and shrugged slightly. After a while of hearing their conversation filled with weird words, they finally noticed us. "Bloody hell, mate, how long have you been standing there?" Ronald asked. "Quite a while, Ronald." I answered. "Just Ron." Well that was one thing we had in common, not liking the use of our full name. "Well, What is your answer, Annabeth?" Albus questioned. "We'll help." Albus smiled at that. "On one conduction." The wizards all frowned, except Albus, who smiled a little bit more at that. "And what is that?" "We want a little time off at.. hey, how about Christmas, Piper?" Piper shrugged. "Fine by me." "Yeah, a little bit of time off at Christmas." Albus replied, "Fine by me, but why is that, Annabeth? You don't seem like the type to take a break, even in holidays." Annabeth blushed a bit. "Tell you later." "Alright, well right now,we have more important things, like your departure. When can you leave?" Annabeth thought about it. "Next week should be fine." Alright Annabeth, I shall IM you about this later." He strode off into the corridor with the other wizards following. "See you!" Annabeth yelled. We heard the door closing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who the bloody hell were those people?" Harry couldn't stop himself. "How are they on a first name basis with Dumbledore? How, does he know them? Are they British or actually American? Why..." "Bloody hell, Harry, I have no idea either?" I didn't even know we were looking for teenagers! And they live in a street full of muggles!" Sirius replied. "You know, you are speaking awfully loud. I can hear you from here. Very clearly." Dumbledore's voice rang out, clearly amused. Harry blushed. But he was curious. Why bring him, Hermione and Ron to meet their allies if they were not even allowed at Order meetings?

"Alright, people, I suggest we get packing." "Why Annie? It's only been a few days?" Leo whined. Annabeth sent him such a harsh glare Jason was surprised he hadn't been vaporized immediately. he did flinch, though. "Don't call me Annie. My name is Annabeth. If that is too hard for you to pronounce then you can go back to kindergarten and relearn the alphabet. Anyways, what seems to be a few days has actually already been a week, and Albus is picking us up tomorrow. So unless you want to wear their school uniform the whole time in England, you better get packing." "Wait! What about my mom, Paul and Chiron! We forgot to tell them we're on another quest!" Percy says in a panic. Our eyes widened. The rest of us had all forgotten, too busy fooling around and having fun. Annabeth sighed. "I IM'ed them already. Also Reyna, because of the whole praetor thing. And I IM'ed Dumbledore about our break, he's fine with Christmas. And he's coming tomorrow at 5 pm, so pack your bags!" She screeched, very irritated. Everyone scrambled up the stairs. Rushing into our rooms to pack. You might be wondering, well when did Percy's mom's apartment get so big to have rooms for all of us? Well, it was because of Poseidon. He thought that demigods should have a safe place where they could stay at, and Percy's mom gladly agreed. They decided to enhance her apartment into more like a villa, so demigods could have rooms to stay in. There was also a protective barrier around the house, like the one in camp but smaller. At first Percy's mom, well Sally, hadn't wanted her apartment modified, she wanted to be able to make her own money and use that to upgrade her living space bit by bit, but Poseidon insisted that she should have a new and better house. he said she could think of it like a job promotion. Besides it was like the reward for agreeing to take care of ADHD and dyslexic kids and even satyrs. But Sally and Paul were fine with that. Right now there was no one except for us, but some of us had decided to sleep in the same room, (Percy with Annabeth and Nico with Will) Piper and I felt we should not sleep in the same bed until we got married. Which was going to be quite soon. Uh, ADHD. I'm not as bad as Percy or Leo but it still got me pretty bad sometimes. Anyways, I just neatly folded t-shirts and jeans and put them in the suitcase. Piper seemed to just be attempting to squash her t-shirts in the corner so she could have room to pack her other things. I sighed and went over. "Piper, you ever heard of things called folding clothes and being tidy? It seems like something you should start trying." She smirked, "I have heard of them, but why should I do it if Sparky's going to help me anyways?" I rolled my eyes and threw all the clothes out of the suitcase. " Come on, we're learning about how to fold clothes properly now." "More like you're teaching, I'm listening and trying to get it." I chuckled. Close enough.


End file.
